Just for fun.
by Jack10
Summary: The senior crew takes a break at an amusement park. No real point.


Disclaimer: Don't own them. Rich corporate people do.

Authors note: The park sounds very similar to Six Flags, because that is the park closest to me. Also- Dr. Smith is Wendy Smith from the 2nd season.   


Other: This has no real point, just a bit of fun. 

Special thanks to Keafers for beta'ing this for me!   


Tim O'Neill answered the incoming message. It was from Admiral Noyce, so it went to the Captain. Captain Bridger took the call in his quarters. 

"Bill, what's going on?" 

"Nothing much Nathan. I have something you and your crew have been needing for quite some time." 

"Please don't send anymore psychologists. The last time psych evaluations came in I had a headache for the next 2 days." 

"I saw the same evaluations. You gave the psychologist the most problems." 

"I don't like someone in my head. I have enough personalities with out someone trying to figure out who is who in my head." 

Bill just laughed. Nathan was supposed to be an example for his crew...he certainly had been. The head psychologist Dr. Smith had been very irritated at 

the crews non cooperation. Her exact comment was 'I've had kindergartners cooperate more.' Everyone had been fine, just not very nice to the specialists. 

Nathan had been told that he and the crew were to be more cooperative. 

"Nathan, I have just the thing to help everyone relax." 

"What would that be?" 

"There is a new amusement park opening. They would like the senior crew of the SeaQuest to come on opening day." 

"What's the catch?" 

"No catch, they have a ride named after the ship, so they feel it's only proper that you guys attend." 

Nathan smiled, but was still curious what was going on. It sounded fun, but nothing was ever just that simple. 

"Ok, but when do we have to be there?" 

"It opens next Tuesday at 0800. There will be a special ribbon cutting ceremony you have to attend, but other than that, your free to have fun. I'll send the information to you." 

"Are you going to be there?" 

"Of course. I get to see the expression on your face when you ride the CDR." 

"The what?" 

"It takes you 100 ft in the air, then drops you straight back!" 

"You need the psych evaluation, not me!" 

They both laughed. Bill saw a light flashing, telling him he had another call. 

"I've got to go Nathan. I'll see you and the crew on Tuesday." 

"Lucas too?" 

"Of course. He's part of the senior crew." 

"Don't let him know that, or he'll be demanding a large salary." 

With that Bill ended the link. Nathan sat back, wondering what the park was like. It would be fun to see the crew relax. Darwin was nearly exhausted by the stream of people coming to see him after the evaluations. There was only one person that liked the psych evaluations, but that was just Ben. The man had sat with Dr. Smith for at least 3 hrs. It had nothing to do with him needing help, he just liked to sit near the young, pretty doctor. 

Nathan turned to the computer and opened up the files Bill had sent. The park was set up like most parks. It had a water park and a normal ride park together. The rides ranged from a simple Ferris wheel to the CDR. He could just see Ben dragging Katie on that. 

The park would be paying for all their food and they each got to pick out 2 gift shop items. It seemed ok. Darwin would want to go, but he'd probably settle for something from the gift shop. 

Nathan called the bridge and had Jonathan assemble the senior crew in the conference room. 

The crew wondered why they had been called together. They knew Admiral Noyce had just called. Katie looked at Jonathan then said "I hope this isn't about the psych evaluations." 

"I doubt it is. No one did anything to terrible." 

Lucas walked in, followed by Nathan. Lucas's hair was sticking up in a funny way and he still had pillow lines on the side of his face. 

"Look it's sleeping beauty!" 

"Shut up Miguel. I went to bed at 0730 this morning." 

"It's 1400, you've had 6.5 hrs of sleep." Migs shot back. 

Kristen shook her head, then said "Play nice boys." 

Both men looked at her, then said "No wannah!" 

Nathan just laughed. Lucas took his seat and smiled up at Nathan. 

"What's going on?" 

"We have been invited to the opening of the Ultimate amusement park. We have to do a ribbon cutting ceremony, but other than that, we're just supposed to have fun." 

Nathan noted several peoples eyes light up. He read them the rest of the information. He finished, then asked if anyone had questions. Lucas raised his hand. 

"Yes, Lucas?" 

"So basically we are getting a day to do anything we want there?" 

"Yes, but we have to leave at 2200 when the park closes." 

"Cool" 

Katie looked up at Nathan then asked "What about the water park?" 

"What about it?"

"What swim suits are allowed?" 

"Any. They have lockers for your other clothing. It will be warm enough for the water park. It's supposed to be 90 with 70% humidity." 

Tim groaned at the temperature. He was used to cold weather, not hot. Miguel didn't mind. He was raised where the normal humidity was near 80%. 

Nathan looked up. "Any other questions?" 

"When do we leave?" Lucas asked. 

"The launch leaves at 0530 Tuesday. Anything else?" 

No one raised there hand.


End file.
